Left Behind
by clacemorgenstern
Summary: Jace Herondale broke her heart 3 years ago. She left, devastated, and is now returning. She is taller, hotter, and has a boyfriend. Jace tries to get her back. Find out if he succeeds, where she was and what happened to her.
1. Coming Back With A Flashback

She breathed in deeply, looking at the Institute and trying not to remember who lived here besides the Lightwoods. Oops, too late. She had an almost perfect recall of the day Jace Herondale had broken her heart.

_Clary had rounded the corner, only to pull up short. Jace had Kaelie pinned up against the brick wall, kissing her with so much passion that Clary felt her heart contract. I knew it, Clary thought to herself, That he was nothing but a player and he would break my heart one day. She made a small noise of disgust as she passed them, loud enough for them to break apart and stare at her with wide eyes as she briskly walked on. _

_He stared and ran after her. "Clary, wait! It's not what it looks like!" She ignored him and kept walking. He continued to plead with her until she turned sharply."Oh, really? Because, what it looked like to me, was you making out with Kaelie while I stood there watching." _

_"Okay" he admitted sheepishly. "Maybe it was exactly what it looked like. But it wasn't my fault, I swear! It was just like when I looked at her, I totally forgot all about you, and I had gone back to my old ways, and she was just there trying to kiss me. So...I gave in." _

_Clary snorted, trying to hide her emotions and the fact that his face, especially now, what with his swollen lips and flushed cheeks caused her pain. "Save it, Jace. I don't want to listen to any more of your excuses. We're done." She walked off, leaving Jace standing there, looking as if he'd been slapped. _

_She barely felt the tears streaming down her face as she marched up to Izzy's room and knocked on her door. Izzy opened and pulled her inside after one look at her face. Clary shook her head angrily, trying to rid her head off such thoughts. _

She warily approached the massive double doors that had been the entrance to her home until 3 years ago. As she opened the door, she was greeted with the sight of Izzy's stunned face. "CLARY!"


	2. Reunion

She waved sheepishly. "Hey, Izzy." Izzy squealed and pulled her in for a bone-crushing hug. "Can't breath."

"Sorry." Izzy said, not sounding sorry at all. "I just can't believe you're back. Oh My God! We have to go shopping." She started pulling Clary out the door, only stopping when

She heard Alec's voice. "Izzy, who is it? I heard you scream. Is it your current boy-toy...What's his name, Meliorn?" Alec said while coming down the stairs.

Izzy scowled. "No, asshat, it"s Clary." For a moment he looked truly stunned. Then he, too gave her a huge hug.

"Clary! I can't believe you're here! We've all missed you so much! You left so unexpectedly."

Izzy and Clary exchanged looks. Alec saw this but said nothing. "Yeah, sorry about that, but I'm really tired. Red-eye all the way from Washington. Do you mind if I crash?"

"Sure." They said at once. "Do you want your old room back, or a new one?" Izzy asked.

"Um, I think I'm good with my old one, thanks."

"Okay. But after your nap you have to tell us where you've been!"

"She went upstairs, feeling more tired with every step she took. She could hear Isabelle whispering to Alec, no doubt telling him why she left. Oh well. She would deal with all the problems later, after she was rested and cold think straight.

As soon as she opened the door to her room, however, she heard a sharp intake of breath. _Oh no, _she thought,_ I forgot that Jace's room is across from mine. Shit._


	3. Problems Arise

She continued into her room and collapsed onto her bed.

_**DON'T MIND ME I'M JUST A LINE BREAK**_

Her eyes opened blearily and she sat up. _Where am I? Ah, the Institute._ She fell back onto her mattress with a groan as she remembered that Jace had seen her and that she was going to have to explain where she had been while she was gone.

She decided to unpack her things to stall time before she went downstairs. After she was done, she was tempted to take another nap but refrained. When she checked her phone, she realized that it was already..._8:30! What?! I slept for 12 hours? Geez, I must have been **really** tired. _She shook her head, changed into her gear, and went to the training room to shake off all of the remnants of sleep.

On her way there, her mind wandered. She remembered all the good times she had with Jace. She remembered all their fights, small or big. She remembered every kiss they shared. She remembered what it felt like to be betrayed by Jace, a knife in the gut. She remembered his face then, flushed, lips red with Kaelie's lipstick, shirt rumpled, looking at her like _she_ was the bad guy. She reminisced until she reached the entry to the training room.

Alec was standing there, apparently deciding between a saber and a hawk-bill. She cleared her throat and he jumped and threw a knife at her, which she caught by the blade.

"Hmmm...your stance was okay but you need to flick your wrist more. You're using too much arm." Clary said calmly.

He stared at her, open-mouthed. "Wha-what...H-h-how did you do that?"

"Do what?" she asked, walking over to where he was standing. "Oh. Fast reflexes, I guess." she said with a shrug. "I mean after all, if you are protecting the president you need to be able to do almost anything. Assassins can throw knives very well."

Now his jaw was hanging open. "Shut your mouth." she said. "You could catch flies."

She's right you know, Alec. You really don't want to. Some people say they taste like chicken, but that's not true." said Isabelle, leaning against the wooden doorframe but coming towards them.

Alec glared at Isabelle. "Who says that? And besides, I was surprised. Before, Clary could barely..." He tapered off, looking at Clary. "Sorry."

No, no, it's fine" she said. "Besides, it's true. I learned a lot in Idris Academy. Before, I could hardly do a flip. Now, well..."

Izzy and Alec looked at her. "The Academy? I thought it was four years."

"It usually is." she explained "but since I did so well, I finished in 2 years and got a job as the president's bodyguard."

"Interesting." said a voice from the door.


	4. Torture

She turned to look at who had said that and was met with a pair of golden eyes. Her heart missed a beat, but she ignored him.

"Izzy, will you train with me? I haven't had a partner in a while and I'm a little rusty."

Izzy stared at her with wide eyes but approached. "Um, Clary, do you see who that is?!" she whispered.

"Yes I do, Izzy, I am not blind."

"Well? Aren't you going to say anything to him?"

"No...But, I might let might let my actions do the talking. Thanks for giving me such a good idea." She winked at Izzy and sauntered over to Jace.  
>strong<p>

_**JACE POV**_

My heart caught in my throat as I saw who it was with Izzy and Alec in the training room. Clary.

_You know_, a voice in my head whispered, _she still hates you for what you did to her and she will ignore you. Don't like that thought very much, do you?_ I shook my head, ridding myself of the voice just in time to hear an interesting tidbit. Clary apparently had worked as the president's bodyguard.

"Interesting."

She turned slowly and looked at me with her beautiful eyes. Forest green, which she hated, but I thought were perfect.

She said nothing to me, but asked Izzy to train with her. Izzy walked over, but immediately whispered something in her ear. During their whisper-fest I had time to look at her.

She had grown about five inches taller, with an hourglass shape and plump lips. Her fiery, curly red hair cascaded down her back. I wanted to gather her up in my arms and kiss her over and over again and run my hands through her hair, but knew she wouldn't let me.

I was startled out of my thoughts when she ambled over to me. My breath caught in my throat. Had she forgiven me? Would she take me back? br

She came closer until our faces were just inches apart. I was surprised to see that she was up to my nose with her extra height and Izzy-type heels on. She gestured for me to come closer and I dared to hope. Was she going to kiss me? My expectations were crushed when she punched me twice in the face. My eye hurt like hell, and I could feel the blood pouring out of my nose, but I just stared at her. She came closer and whispered something in my ear. "I still hate and will never forgive you for what you did. You broke my heart and Raphael had to pick up the pieces. I never want to see your face again, but unfortunately I will have to since you live here too. _But_ . Say one word to me and I will kill you. Got it?"

I stumbled out of the training room, shocked. She blew me a kiss as I walked out, and I could feel her eyes on my back until I was out of sight.

_Told you so_, the voice in my head whispered. _Oh, just shut up,_ I thought.


	5. Utter Pandemonium

After training with Izzy for a while, Clary was hungry so she went into the kitchen for a snack. On her way there she bumped into Jace, who looked startled and tried to talk to her.

"Oh, hey Clary. I wanted to-"

*Clary sneezes*

"Oh, sorry, _Jonathan, _I'm just allergic to bull-shit." Ignoring his incredulous face, she continued. "Remember what I said. I've thought it over and decided I overreacted a little. Since you were my boyfriend once, I suppose I could give you a couple warnings. I'll beat the living daylights out of you. First warning. Two. I will cut your balls off in your sleeps and feed them to Church. That's all the warnings you'll get. After that, I'll kill you."

A loud booming noise filled the air and reverberated off the walls. Clary's face brightened. "Oh! I suppose that's Raphael. I can't wait to see him again!" **(In this story Raphael is not a vampire he is another Shadowhunter, from Brazil)**

Clary raced towards the entrance to the Institute, where she found a tall, light-brown haired and skinny but muscled guy talking to Izzy and Alec. She jumped on his back and covered his eyes with her hands. "Clare-bear! I was waiting for you." he said. He sun her around and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, then encircled her in his arms. Jace, standing nearby, stiffened when he saw this display of affection. Jace was too busy thinking of ways to kill the newcomer that he hardly realized what Clary was saying.

"So Raphael, I see you've already met Izzy and Alec. Jace is behind you, and Max, Maryse and Robert Lightwood are in Idris."

Raphael turned slowly and met Jace's eyes. He was as tall as Jace but looked more menacing becuase of the glare he was giving him. _"You."_ he said, taking a step towards him, nudging Clary out of the way. Jace suddenly remembered one of the things Clary had said to him. _"...and Raphael had to pick up the pieces." _

_Ah, so this must be her new boyfriend, he thought, suppressing a sudden urge to beat the guy to a pulp for touching Clary the way only he should be allowed to touch her._

Clary stepped between them, a slightly bemused look on her face. "Raphael, its fine. I- We got things straightened out."

He gave a long, hard, searching gaze before relenting. "Okay. After I unpack my stuff, what do you want to do?

"We could go to Pandemonium." suggested Izzy. "One of the most trafficked demon hangout in New York, plus it's a nightclub" she said with a wink. "Gives you an excuse to dress up."

As soon as Izzy had said that, she had an idea. To get back at Jace. To have fun with Raphael. Hell, just to have fun!

"Okay, Izzy. Let's leave in three hours. But Izzy, I'm going to need a makeover."

Izzy shrieked and practically yanked her arm out of its socket trying to get her to go upstairs faster. "Only three hours! Clary! Why must you torture me so?"


	6. Clary

Jace was pacing in the front hall impatiently. He was tossing a mango into the air and catching it with foot , but then he missed and it smashed to the ground. Maryse was going to be sssoo pissed. Deciding he'd rather face Izzy's wrath then die of boredom.

" Come on Izzy. We will leave without you."

Izzy growled, which was somehow still hearable downstairs. "You do that Jace and I cut off each one of your fingers and toes while you are sleeping."

Jace gulped, remembering Clary's threat from earlier. Now he had two angry she-demons out for his blood. He was broken from his innermost thoughts when Alec approached, talking animatedly with Raphael.

Jace pulled Alec off to the side and whispered angrily at his parabatai. " Alec! What are you doing?! He stole Clary from me and you're discussing weapons with him?! That hurts, Alec, real deep."

Raphael butted in. "Seeing as how you are three feet away from me, I have runes on for enhanced hearing, and you are a really bad whisperer, I can hear you. I also feel obliged to point out that I did not steal Clary from you, she was running from you and I comforted her and she asked me to be her boyfriend. I did not in any way, shape or form steal Clary from anybody. I doubt anyone could, though, she's too independent."

Jace was saved from having to reply by the girls approaching. As Clary walked around the corner, Jace had to strain not to get a boner. She was wearing a black dress that hugged her curves nicely and accentuated the red of her hair. Smoky eyeshadow and thick eyeliner had been applied masterfully by Izzy. Another tip that Izzy had dressed her was the eight inch stiletto heels she was wearing, making her the same height as Izzy if she wasn't wearing boots.

Alec was the only one that seemed uneffected. "Hey guys, can we go? Magnus told me he'd meet us there at 7 and its already 730."

"Sure." Jace answered for the group, since none of them seemed to be paying attention. Izzy was one her phone, most likely texting the bloodsucker, and Clary and Raphael were engrossed in one another.

As they walked out, Clary felt a pair of eyes on her. She ignored the feeling, and she did not hear the deep chuckle, nor the "She will always be mine."


	7. Heartbreak

**JACE POV**

As they walked into the club, Jace immediately relaxed. _This _was natural. The pounding music, so hard you could barely hear yourself think. The smell of sweat, alcohol and smoke. The bodies grinding against each other. The pulsing, blinding lights.

He was pulled out of his musings by Isabelle. "Hey Jace, Simon's here so I'm gonna go. Might wanna go get yourself a girl for tonight because you'll be all alone. Alec went with Magnus and Clary and Raphael went to go dance. See ya!"

As Izzy left, he was once again reminded how he was the only one without a date. Well, that was going to change soon. But then he stopped. _If I want to prove to Clary that I really have changed, I'm going to have to stop this. _ With a sigh he went to the bar to go drown his sorrows in beer and vodka. Maybe that would make him feel better.

**_DON'T MIND ME I'M JUST A LINE BREAK!_**

Twenty shots later, Jace was finally drunk. He took two more, covering up his disappointment at having to push girls off his lap. As he looked around the club, he noticed a streak of red. _Hey, he thought, that must be Clary. _ With all the alcohol in his system, all his fears and memories of Clary's threat were washed away. He stood up, swaying, and followed her into the bathroom.

He was beginning to sober, and he could hear her sobbing inside one of the stalls. He cautiously went in, fearing at any moment that she might attack him. When he poked his head around the door, what he saw was shocking. Clary was curled up in the corner and sobbing her heart out. He went over to her and put her in his lap. She buried her head into his neck and he could feel her hot tears running in streams down her face. He had more than an inkling who was responsible for this, and he was going to make him pay for hurting Clary.

**CLARY POV**

Clary was shocked. Two years and he did _this?!_

She wanted to be alone. She didn't want to hear any more of his excuses. She blindly stumbled her way into the disgustingly filthy bathroom in the back. There were condom wrappers and used condoms all over the floor, but she didn't care. She curled into a ball, trying to shield herself from the world and let her wall down. The hot tears burned her, but it was a relief compared to the raging black hole inside. Clary heard the door creak open. She desperately hoped it wasn't Raphael. A snippet of a song came to mind that fit him perfectly.

He's like a curse, he's like a drug  
>You'll get addicted to his love<br>You wanna get out, but he's holdin' you down  
>'Cause you can't live without one more touch<p>

He's a, a good time, cowboy Casanova  
>Leaning up against the record machine<br>He looks like a cool drink of water  
>But he's candy-coated misery<p>

He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes  
>And he only comes out at night<br>Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
>You better run for your life<p>

I see that look on your face  
>You ain't hearing what I say<br>So I'll say it again, 'cause I been where you been  
>And I know how it ends, you can't get away<p>

Don't even look in his eyes  
>He'll tell you nothing but lies<p>

She suddenly recognized the hands reaching for her. They were definitely not Raphael's. They were tan and covered with Marks and scars. She hadn't seen them reach for her in a while, but she let them. She needed comforting, and he was just the one to do it.

He pulled her into his lap and she buried her head into his neck and cried even harder. He rubbed comforting circles into her back until she stopped crying. She was so tired and he was so...warm...

* * *

><p><strong>JACE POV<strong>

She had fallen asleep in his lap. All of the times he had dreamed of how she would take him back, he never imagined he would be comforting her from a horrible break-up. He decided to take her back to the Institute- this place was filthy and she needed to sleep.

He left the bathroom, carrying Clary in his arms and grinning inwardly when she unconsciously leaned into him. He briefly talked to Izzy, explaining what had happened and ignoring her sharp look at him. "Jace. If you hurt her anymore, by the angel I swear-"

He gave her a look, interrupting her, and left.

_**TIME BREAK**_

When they arrived back at the Institute, Jace took her upstairs into her room and tucked her in. The last thing he expected were the words that came out of Clary's mouth.

"Stay. Please."


	8. Red Mystery

**? POV**

Looking through the window, I almost fell off the branch I was perching on when I tried to get a closer look. I felt jealousy flare within me as I saw the two of them wrapped around each other. At least they had not had sex. No. That would have been unacceptable. After all, she is _mine_ and I shall keep her pure until I am ready.

**JACE POV**

I opened my eyes blearily. All I could see was red. As I spit...was that hair?...out of my mouth, I realized that it smelled like...strawberries. _Clary. _I closed my eyes after looking at Clary's sleeping form. She looked so peaceful and...untroubled. I sighed and drifted back to sleep, one word echoing in my mind. _Stay._ _Stay...Stay._.._Stay._

**CLARY POV**

As I woke up, I immediately tensed as I felt something restricting me. I looked down and saw golden arms covered with runes holding me around my middle. Thankfully I was not naked, and neither was he. I relaxed and remembered all the good memories between us until I remembered, painfully, I might add, what he had done. I slipped out from his clutches and grabbed my leather jacket and weapons belt. I needed to get out of here.

As much as I had tried to blame everything on alcohol, I doubt he would accept that excuse. But...I just couldn't deal with him right now. I considered leaving him a note, I really did! but I dispared of the idea. I finished dressing myself and walked down the hall to the kitchen. As I ate an apple over the sink, I looked toward Jace's room. It looked like there was a person on the tree outside his window, but when I took a closer look, all I saw was a bird._It was nothing. Maybe I am going crazy. Ugh. Why am I talking to myself? Stop that. Now...go do something. _

I shook my head violently and walked out to the subway. On my out the door, I slipped a note under Izzy's hot pink door, telling her where I was going and when I would be back. I realized she was probably passed out on her bed (possibly with a guy), but I figured she would find the note when she woke up.

_**DONT MIND ME IM JUST A LINE BREAK?TIME LAPSE!**_

On the stop for 3rd street, a man got on, a few years older than me, and I couldn't help but notice his white-blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He sat near me, and I noticed his physique beneath his white t-shirt.

On the next stop, I got off, planning to go demon hunting in some random place. I took out my Sensor, and heard a voice nearby ask, "Hey, that's a cool phone. Samsung? iPhone?"

I looked to my left and there was the guy from the subway. As i studied his features more carefully, I realized that his eyes were black. _Interesting._ He must have misinterpreted my stare, because he held out his hand. "Jonathan." _Hey. That's Jace's real name. Cool. I'm with Jonathan and_ not_ with Jonathan! _

"Fray. Clary Fay." I shook his hand and found they were surprisingly warm. _ I don't know why I expected them to be cold, though. _We chatted for a bit until he said he needed to meet his father. As he walked away, I realized I never answered his question. "Hey, Jon! Neither." He looked confused, so I added, "It's an Android." He smiled, his eyes crinkling, and said, "Thanks, Fray."

_Hmmmm...Fray. Interesting nickname. _As I mulled this over, my Sensor alerted me there were demons just a block off. I hand my hand on my seraph blade as I approached the alley they were in. There were five. _Easy. _I soon had them all dead, and ichor all over my clothes. I groaned inwardly, and wiped my blade off before replacing it in my weapons belt. I turned, and saw a flash of red before something hit me in the back of the head and everything went black.

**? POV**

Her skill and grace while she was fighting was unmatchable. She took on five demons at once, and not even regular ones. These were children of Greater Demons, although not yet Greater Demons. Five, and not a scratch on her. She reminded me of her mother. Lithe and catlike, red hair whipping back and forth. I was so glad she would be mine soon. I jumped off the building and landed soundlessly behind her, thankful that the dirt of the alley would not show on my red Shadowhunter gear.

_Three, two, one, showtime._

**_JACE POV_**

My arms tightened around air. I thought I had dreamed the whole affair, but saw one of her hairs lying on the pillow next to my cheek. I groaned and rolled over onto my back. Of course this wouldn't be easy. After what I had done, I would have to grovel and beg. To plead on my knees until she forgave me. I was interrupted from my inner monologue by Izzy's panicked voice, "JACE!" She rushed into my room.

"Jace, Clary left this note saying she was going hunting six hours ago. She said she just needed to clear her mind and that she would be gone an hour at most."

I had the note before she had finished speaking. As I turned to my desk, I saw she had left a seraph blade, and...was that paint? I approached, and saw a single word that made my blood run cold. That word was written in golden ichor. Angel blood. The only person alive who had ever summoned an angel was dead. Valentine Morgenstern.

Izzy's gasp made me whirl. She was staring at the message on the desk. When she realized what the ink was and what it meant, she blacked out and I caught her in my arms.

_Veni, _the message said. _I have come._

**_NOTE: SADLY, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. ALL CREDIT TO THE WONDERFUL LADY KNOWN AS CASSANDRA CLARE. ;)_**


	9. ¡Question!

**Hey guys! As you know, this is my first story. Ya, sorry about the short chapters. I'll try to make them longer but I have alot of homework. Anyway, I'm thinking about starting a new story (and continue this one of course) where Valentine abuses clary (and maybe I'll put Jonathan in) after Jocelyn dies. She's rich but after her dad starts abusing her she becomes distant and has no friends, but the Mr. Golden Boy himself comes to town. Thoughts? **

**Or another one:**

**(They are mostly angels except for Lightwood/Jace.) Clary has the power of the second creator, but doesn't know it(but jon and her family and god does). Her mother was before her, but gave that power up to be with Valentine. Her father sends her and Jon on two different missions, hers is more dangerous. On her way, Sebastian, son of the king of hell, comes along and beats her up. He broke her wing and she falls but jace catches her. He brings her to the institute and a lot of stuff happens after that.**

**Oh BTW in both stories there will be Clace, Sizzy, Malec, possibly Jaia.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS! **

**P.S. Please respond.**


End file.
